When war comes knocking
by Zachlover16
Summary: Cammie goes to the the east coast with her brother, Jonas and best friend, Bex after graduating from high school.  What happens when they get caught in the middle of a gang war? No spys
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Mom!" I scream out the car window as I into the car to go to the air port. I finally made it out of High school and I'm about go to the east coast for a year before starting college at MIT. The reason I'm not going strait to college is so that I can have some freedom before starting my 12 years of schooling at MIT. Yes I did say 12 years. That's how long it will take to get my 3 PhDs.

With me, is my best friend ever, Rebecca Baxter, but call her Bex if you like living. We've known each other since I was born (She's 6 months older then me). We do everything together. She will be going to MIT with me and was the one who suggested that we wait a year before starting.

"Cam, can you believe it? We're finally free!" Bex says as she jumps in her seat.

"Goll, it seems like just yesterday we started kindergarten. I can still hear Dillon scream and cry just because you broke his arm." I say remembering the past.

"Ya, but it was his fault. He stole my favorite crayon! Besides why in the world would he want my sparkly, neon blue crayon?" Bex comments while looking as though she wanted to hurt him again for taking it. At this both of us broke out laughing and we both would have fallen to the floor if it weren't for the seatbelts. Don't worry we were in the back seat of my limo while my older brother was driving us to the airport, since he had to come with us. Apparently my mom didn't think that Bex and I were responsible to go by ourselves. Well actually her real words were, 'I would trust either of you two to go by yourself any day. What I don't trust is you two going together by yourselves.'

We blow up half the town and suddenly we're not trust worthy! It's not like anyone got hurt. Everyone was on the other side of town at the neighborhood party that was for the whole town. Of course our town is REALLY small. The town is called Valley and it is in Washington. The population is 132 people and that would be including everyone. So everyone knows everyone.

"K girls, we're here," Jonas, my twin says as if we didn't already know. The sound of the planes taking off kind of gave it away but I don't really feel like getting into an argument with him right now.

Jonas and I have all ways been close. He was the reason that Bex and I got into MIT in the first place. He tutored us 5 hours a day for 3 months. It was pretty funny to watch him when he would try to explain something that neither one of us understood. Jonas is a genius, but don't let the glasses fool you; he was also the strongest boy in the whole school when he was a freshmen and kept the title through senior year. There still isn't anyone in our old school that is stronger then him. He would be any girls dream, he has brains and bronze. Actually I lied. The only people that are stronger then him are me and Bex. That's only because Bex loves to fight and I'm always her sparring partner. Because of this she constantly would drag me to the gym to get stronger with her so that the fights were more fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so I just had an idea and thought I should write it down before I forget it. Please review and tell me if I should continue or if it sucks and I should just quit now.<strong>

**Thank Zachlover16**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride over to Salt Lake, UT was boring. You're probably wondering why we only flew to Utah when we're suppose to be going to the east coast. Well our weird lay over is at the airport in Salt Lake.

"Cammie, Jonas lets go get something to eat, I'm staving!" Bex announced.

"What about the luggage?" I asked.

"The airport people will be transferring it to our next plane, and since the only carry on we have is my backpack, the backpack is all we need to remember." Jonas explained. Goll, he always makes me feel sooo stupid!

"Hey, what's that?" Bex whispers to me.

"What's what?" I asked while looking around.

"Over there," she says while pointing to group of really cute boys. One of them was holding a tray with really good looking Chinese food on it.

"Um, not sure, but it looks good. Lets go ask them. Maybe we can also find out where they got it from!" Jonas says. He loves Chinese food with a passion, so this reaction really doesn't surprise me. Of course it doesn't surprise Bex either. I have a feeling that she just wants to go talk to the boys.

"K, but that's all!" I said while looking at Bex, "I don't want to have to much attention on us from them. Some of them look like they're looking for a fight and I don't want to be at the top of their list, OK?"

"Fine," both of them say only half there. Bex is staring at the boys and Jonas is staring at the food. Typical.

"Don't you think the guy with the blond hair looks like a greek good?" Bex whispers to me as we start to make our way over to the group.

"I guess, but he really isn't my type, so he's all yours." I whisper back right before we got into hearing range.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how long it took to get this up and how short it is. I was kind of sad about the fact that I only got 4 reviews so I've decided that I want to see if we could double that and get 8 or more. The faster we get 8 the faster the next chapter gets put up. Also the more reviews I get the longer the chapter. I don't care if they're good or bad, but if it is a flame at least put what I could do to make the story better.<strong>


End file.
